200709
by kharin
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo y existen muchas cosas a las cuales temer y cosas sobre que aprender
1. Matrimonio

-Y no sabes lo que me dijo.---continuo Hermione mientras sorteaba la masa de personas que subían por las escaleras que daban a King Cross

Ginny atiborrada de bolsas con un gesto la instó a seguir.

- Me preguntó cuando pensaba casarme - y con cara de horror continuo - le explique que antes de casarce se necesita un novio, y como podían ver YO NO TENIA UNO.

- No uno que ellos conoscan - comentó su amiga entre risas.

- De que lado estás tu? - pregunto deteniéndose sorpresivamente activando la reacción en cadena de exclamaciones e insultos proveniente de los cientos de transeúntes que desbordaban las veredas.

De momento del tuyo - respondió tomándola del brazo e instandola a seguir - pero no dudes que de su parte en el caso que me inviten a cenar .

- Traidora.

- Pero a que viene todo eso? no sabían que eran grandes fanáticos de esas cosas pequeñas que saltan por todas partes.

- Se llaman niños Ginny, y debo agradecer a mis primas, maquinas fértiles de 28 años, con 10 kilos de sobre peso y esposos fanáticos de fútbol, que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que tener hijos en forma cíclica.

- Pero tu solo tienes 25 - alego - o es que ya sientes tu reloj biológico correr?

- Mira quien lo dice señorita "porque en vez de destruir la piedra filosofal no me la dejaron a mi"

- No hay nada malo con querer ser bella

-Tampoco con ser bella y vivir 1.000 años - rió - pero cambiando de tema hay está Luna.

Imposible de no notar esa cabellera rubia que acompañaban el menudo cuerpo envuelto en una vaporosa tela.

- Nada de cambio de tema - insistió Ginny - no existen muchas ocasiones para reírse de ti y no voy a desperdiciar esta.

- Reírte de Hermione o con Hermione - preguntó Luna mientras se acercaban

- De Hermione.

- Y ha que viene eso?

- Se va a casar.

-Eso es una afirmación o una pregunta?

-Luna tienes razón - se volvió hacia Hermione - y lo vas a hacer?

- Hacer que? - preguntó extrañada.

- Practicar salto bonji desde la torre de astronomía... pues casarte.

- Es que has dejado tu cerebro con tu escoba, como se te pasan esas ideas por la cabeza?

- No te enojes con Ginny-le sermoneo Luna - todos pensamos que sentarías cabezas con el inombrable.

- No le digas así a Draco - reclamó - además ya saben que eso terminó.

Una serie de bufidos y toses simulando un por supuesto se dejaron escuchar.

- Es verdad- reclamo

- Si, claro te creo - dijo Ginny - como lo hice en navidad, san valentin de los últimos 3 años, hace un par de meses y...

- Ese de hace un par de meses no lo sabia - interrumpió Luna - que pasó?

Ginny se hecho a reír.

- Unos amigos de Malfoy se casaban, y la inocente de Herms le preguntó hace cuanto tiempo que la pareja se conocía, el le dijo que empezaron a salir una semana después que ellos.

- Permitanme atesorar este momento cuando sea sus respectivos cumpleaños - dijo mientras se alejaba de las bromistas que reían sin pudores - así evitaré mandarles regalos.  
--------------------------------- 


	2. Solteria

El santuario para atiborrarce de azúcar y cafeína, alias Starbucks, ofrecía el semblante de un día de semana, salvo por tener menos corbatas y más horribles pantaloncillos cortos.

- Sigo creyendo que deberías dejar el café

- Por que? - preguntó Hermione mientras disfrutaba con deleite su capuchino doble - no tiene azúcar.

- No es el azúcar lo que me preocupa - aclaró Ginny - si no como te pones después de 3 de esos.

- Es mejor que fumar.

- Pero si tu no fumas

- Pero podría

- 3 puntos para Hermione - rió Luna - pero volviendo a lo principal, que pasó con el príncipe de las tinieblas?

- Nada. solo que decidí que como las cosas no avanzaban estábamos retrocediendo.

-Gran conjetura para la mente más brillante de Hogwarts.

- Es verdad Luna, esa sensación de no ir a ningún lado no me agrada.

- Pero dinos más - pidio Ginny - ya que no tuviste la decencia de sacar una fotografía en ese momento.

- Se que no les agrada, pero es una buena persona.

- Si, del tipo que ahoga cachorros y empuja abuelitas.

- Primero le dije que ya llevabamos 4 años juntos y que sentia que debiamos cambiar.

- Te escucho, te escucho- dijo Ginny al ver que su amiga la miraba fijamente.

-No lo estás, le estás chequeando el trasero al de camisa blanca que acaba de entrar.

- Vamos, que un relax no le hace mal a nadie.

- Al punto por favor.

- Entonces me preguntó si tenia que pedirme matrimonio.

- Woauuuuuuuuu (x 2)

- Si casi tan romántico como canción de los '80

- Entonces?

- Le dije que pensaba exactamente lo opuesto, que eso era todo, me fui y no se nada de él desde entonces - chequeo el reloj - 2 semanas 3 días y 7 horas.

- Woau todo un record para ti.

- Muy simpática.

- Y que hacias tu con el señor personalidad a las 2 de la mañana?

- 5 puntos para Luna, vamos dinos.

- Para vuestra información lo que yo haga o deje de hacer a las 2 de la mañana en la casa de un hombre es solo de mi interes.- dijo con aplomo

- Y por que huiste.

- Tengo que explicarlo?

La puerta se abrio y un grupo de ruidosos deportistas, bañados es testosterona, de chillonas camisetas, apretados pantalones tomaron sus nutritivos batidos y salieron dejando una estela de silencio.

- Malditas novelas románticas... 


	3. Juventud

Juventud

La varita amenazaba a su dueño con dejarse rodar por sobre la mesa, casi como un reclamo, un recordatorio de que la experiencia debería traer algo de sabiduría. El la miró atentamente, aunque alguna vez imaginó tener la habilidad de manejar cosas con su mente este no sería el caso y lo sabía.

- Tu varita va a caer de la mesa - le señaló Ron acomodado en el escritorio adjunto.

- Lo se.

- No piensas hacer algo?

- No si puedo evitarlo.

Un gemido ahogado le indicó a Harry que su amigo estaba intentando moverse. Resistió la tentación de volverse pues sabía que el que saldría de su garganta no sería tan macho.

La varita entretanto decidió que no era mal momento para enseñar una lección y con gracia rodó hasta el borde y se arrojó sobre la alfombra de la oficina.

- Se ha caído - recalcó su compañero.

La idea de levantarse y rodear el escritorio no le hacia gracia, menos aún ponerse de rodillas y buscar a la culpable, que misteriosamente había decidido rodar bajo la mesa.

Suspiró. No podía evitar sentirse estúpido y más aún al saber que no le era exclusivo. Ron mantenía una postura extraña sobre la silla, se encontraba absolutamente recto, como temiendo desarmarse en cualquier momento.

La puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a Hermione. No había pensado en eso. Sacando fuerza de flaquezas se levantó con la mayor dignidad posible y con paso pausado recorrió la corta distancia hacia donde sabía que la traidora había desaparecido. Tomó aire y flexionó las rodillas, gran error.

------------------------------------------------

No podía contener las lágrimas, su vista estaba nublada y le costaba respirar, pero no le importaba reír hasta morir. La combinación del grito de dolor de Harry y los intentos fallidos de Ron por mantenerse serio fueron suficientes.

Primero hizo lo que cualquier ser humano debía hacer, levantó a su amigo del suelo y se apresuró a dejarlo en el sillón cercano a la puerta, tomó la varita que al parecer con vida propia intentaba no dejarse atrapar y la devolvió a su propietario.

- Esta es la última vez que quiero verlos a ambos en este estado - terció - no creo que hombres maduros de 26 años se dediquen a aparentar ante jovencitas de 18.

- Quien dijo algo sobre chicas de 18 años - refutó Ron aún sin moverse del escritorio

Es solo que creemos necesario mantenernos en forma, y que mejor que el entrenamiento de aurores.

- Lo entendería si lo hicieran cada semana - les remarcó - pero no la primera semana del curso del año, después de este patético espectáculo no se aparecen por la academia hasta el siguiente.

Una mirada de orgullo fue la que ambos hombres cruzaron.

- No se porque me molesto - terminó dejándose caer sobre el otro sillón que adornaban la estancia.- no creen que es tiempo que maduren y dejen de saltar y jactarse frente a 40 mujeres casi menores de edad?

Ron pareció encontrar valor y se levantó para situarse frente a su amiga apoyado en el otro sofá sin poder contener una mueca de dolor.

- Es casi una tradición - se excuso

- Por supuesto - continuo Harry - no sería la academia de aurores si dos de sus más conocidos representantes no les dan la bienvenida a un nuevo curso.

- Imaginó que no han notado en las condiciones que vuelven de sus "entrenamiento" - recalcó.

- Te refieres a…..

- Ron, una araña ….

De un gran salto, como si hubiera sido jalado por un resorte Ron se encontró tras el escritorio de Harry. Este último no tuvo más opción que en cuestión de segundo mover sus piernas para despejar la salida de su amigo.

El sonido de dolor no se hizo esperar así como la risa de Hermione.

- Donde está?

- Está que? - preguntó ella entre risas

- La araña

- No existe, solo trataba de probar un punto.

- Eso casi es como la historia de Pedrito y el Perro - comentó Ron tratando de sentarse nuevamente.

- Es Pedrito y el Lobo pero alguien tiene que demostrarles que se han sobrepasado.

- Vamos Hermione - dijo Harry conciliadoramente - un poco de dolor no le hace mal a nadie.

- No es el dolor, es que ustedes tratan de negar lo inevitable

- Que sería…?

Ella les hizo señas para que se acercaran y en un susurro lo soltó

- Estamos viejos.

Silencio.

- Pero que dices.

- Encuentran alguna otra razón por la que se dediquen a perseguir a pequeñas en pañales?

- No entiendes - continuo Harry - no se trata de edad, se trata de calidad.

Ella los miró ceñuda

- Eso es una excusa, tengo 27 años y no estoy nada mal - les reclamó

- Lo sabemos - contestaron al unísono

Nuevamente Harry se encontró sin su varita en la mano, pero la reconoció como la que Hermione llevaba mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Vio como la ponía bajo la estantería.

- Espero que disfruten su descanso par de pervertidos.

Pido disculpas por la demora, pero como esto en parte se basa en situaciones reales (al menos para mi) necesito la llegada de la inspiración y tiempo para evadir mi trabajo :p

Gracias por los reviews


	4. Musica

- Como puede ser que no sepas nada sobre música Harry?- preguntó Hermione dejando caer la gruesa chaqueta sobre el sillón de su sala- es casi una herejía no distinguir entre los Stones y Los Beatles.

- Jamás tuve referencias – dijo mientras se quitaba la suya – mis tíos eran unos maniáticos de las TV que esperaban ansiosos los programas de concursos para gritar junto a los participantes.

- Creo que te estás apartando de tu lado muggle – comentó con tristeza Hermione mientras rebuscaba entre un enjambre de cables el que serviría para conectar su laptot – Debes aprender a apreciar todo lo hermoso, útil y a veces sin sentido material que se encuentra a este lado del caldero chorreante- cuando al parecer encontró el que buscaba se sintió satisfecha y se sentó con el computador sobre sus rodillas al lado de Harry – no me gustaría que te convencieras que los muggles son todos unos locos y su estilo de vida es sin sentido y ajeno a las verdades de este mundo – la pantalla se ilumino – hay muchas cosas que yo no transo de estar aquí, con este pequeño aparato que me permite conectarme al mundo y saber como se encuentra Sandra en Venezuela o Xia en China.- tecleo algo casi sin mirar.- como tampoco tranzo una buena canción de los Stones.

Una melodía se escucho del laptot, un bajo marcado y el punteo de una guitarra.

- Es lo que escuchamos en la cafetería – declaro Harry

- Si, y eso son los Rolling Stone –explicó Hermione- las guitarras son un poco más marcadas y no tan melódicas como los otros AKA los Beatles.- nuevamente jugó con el teclado y otra melodia y una voz precedida por un coro se dejó escuchar – Estos son los otros muchachos y como puedes notar mister Lennon tiene a Sir McCartney y mister Harrison cantando con el.

La canción finalizó después de un par de minutos.

-Y esa es la verdad suprema – sentencio Hermione dejando a un lado su computador – si tienes alguna dudo en el 80 por ciento de las canciones de los Beatles aparecen las palabras please y help de forma repetitiva – rió más para si misma que para dar a entender la broma.

Harry vio alejarse a su amiga hacia la cocina. Tenía su punto, ya casi había perdido el interés por las cosas del mundo no mágico que alguna vez habían despertado su imaginación, que había sucedido con esos geniales chicos de Manchester que cantaban wonderwall? Seguía Rowen Atkins haciendo sus humoradas en TV? Quien ganó el último mundial de fútbol? Tenia tarareando en la cocina a alguien que repetía "please please, help me" quien resultaba ser la persona idónea para responder a sus dudas.

- Hermioneeeeeeeee-

- Queeeeeeeee – respondió secándose las manos.

- Me pones al día? – preguntó con su mejor cara de "Please please Help Me"

- Sobre que? –

- Llamémoslo curso rápido sobre actualidad Muggle –

- Bueno Mister Potter ese servicio tiene un costo de 5 libras la hora – respondió divertida dirigiéndose hacia el equipo de música que se encontraba en la habitación.

- Aceptas galeones? – preguntó introduciendo su mano en el bolsillo.

- Eso o American Express- bromeo mientras encendía el estero y una melancólica melodía de piano hizo su entrada.

- No esperes de mi mucha modernidad- explico mientras se acomodaba al lado de su amigo – me gustan las películas viejas y escuchar jazz – tarareo algo que sonaba como un "my funny Valentine" – un poco del rock clásico y ver documentales – acomodó su espalda sobre el costado de Harry quien de forma automática rodeo sus hombros.- pero vamos, adelante.

Sin saber como se escucho hacer la primera pregunta.

- Que pasó con las Spice Girls?

El cuerpo de Hermione se convulsionó por las carcajadas que explotaron ante tal duda.

- No me digas que también tu tenias la pequeña obsesión por ellas?

- Inevitable si tu primo esconde recortes y las observaba cuando creía que nadie le miraba.

- Increíble – comentó mientras seguía riendo – pues tengo buenas y malas noticias, pero espero que no te vuelvas loco de impotencia e intentes hacer locuras, recuerda los 26 años que tienes.

Harry estaba expectante cuando el teléfono sonó. De mala gana dejo ir a Hermione para que tomara el aparato.

- Mamá!! – exclamo mientras rodaba los ojos y gesticulaba un "esto va para largo"

Miró su reloj, eran las 9 PM de un sábado por la noche, tenia todo el tiempo del mundo, así que se estiró todo lo largo que era en el sillón y alcanzo el control remoto. La BBC empezaba su noticiero y esperanzado se dispuso a prestar atención.


	5. Hormonas de nuevo

No existía mas variedad en el mundo mágico? o era cerveza de mantequilla, whisky de fuego o coñac. Que paso con los sombreritos, los líquidos de colores y las flameadas??? Que aun nadie escribía "101 usos de la varitas para cóctel de 1 minuto"?....infructuoso pensar en eso y peor aun tratar de llevarlo a cabo, sus habilidades morían con un destapador y el sutil movimiento para evitar que la cerveza rebalsara el vaso, y lamentablemente esa habilidad esta siendo puesta a prueba debido al grado alcohólico de su sangre en este momento….o debía decir en su cerebro? Pues hay parecía tener una par de hipogrifos al trote empecinados en hacerla perder el equilibrio.

Se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo en la amplia terraza de la casa de su superior inmediato, un ambiente distendido produce excelentes relaciones laborales….eso era verdad, después de fumar tabaco, beber 4 vasos sin identificar y bailar en coreografía por 30 minutos los limites laborales habían desaparecido y que su jefe y el chico R intentaran infructuosamente recrear el baile del caño daba cuenta de ello.

Ahhh…. El chico R, de voz recia, cuerpo espigado, pelo rizado y poseedor de una hermosa escoba….no que mucho llamaran su atención las escobas…pero esa escoba….o no era la escoba ????

Harry la miró con maldad…el sabía, por supuesto sabía, como ella tenia conocimiento de cada una de las escapadas de su amigo y la confianza no se traiciona, además es imposible ocultar la emanación de hormonas no vista desde los 17.

Hoy lo pase a buscar- dijo Harry sin problemas aparentes para juntar las ideas y las palabras.

Sin comentarios.

Van s ser muy felices y tener muchos hijos- comentó y por reacción instintiva eludió el puño que se aproximaba a su brazo.

No te puedes guardar esos comentario?- preguntó una Hermione muy contrariada.

Porque? El es lindo y tiene esa voz FM…y la escoba….

Eso me suena a declaración gay.

Si fuera mujer no lo pensaría.

Potter, corres el riesgo que no te hable durante varias décadas.

No creo que eso sea un problema-rió

Incluye que eso implica que jamás te acompañare nuevamente en tus salidas nocturnas- dio como ultimátum- además te lo dije, esta situación son las hormonas hablando…y cállate, hay viene.

El chico R se acercó con un vaso en la mano y la firme intención de sentarse al lado de Hermione. Hermione detestaba que su alejamiento del mundo de los coqueteos y salidas hubiera deteriorado su capacidad de juzgar los actos del sexo opuesto, ha esta altura no entendía ninguna de las señales, si es que existía alguna, y tampoco comprendía perfectamente esa imperiosa necesidad de tomar la camisa del chico R y romperla de forma indecorosa sin usar su varita. Hormonas, esa era la explicación, ya en el año 2009 pensaba que esos temas los había superado.

Como estás Hermione Granger? Preguntó encantadoramente el chico R.

Pensamientos en una mente trastocada.

Porque el nombre completo?

Porque me pregunta? Nos hemos visto durante todo el día

No es la respuesta obvia? "mucho licor en la sangre y un tanto aburrida si estoy sentada en la terraza hablando con mi mejor amigo y no prestándome para ser el caño en tu improvisada danza?

Respuesta obvia

Bien….y tu?

Bien.

Silencio incomodo, Hermione ruega a Merlín que se de esa manera y que su acompañante/amigo no desee jugar a Cupido…demasiado tarde.

Rxxxxx, es hora de descansar, porque no llevas a Hermione?

La solicitud tomó a los otros dos por sorpresas, si se conoce todas las circunstancias, como el importante hecho que Harry y Hermione viven en el mismo piso.

Pensé que nos iríamos juntos.- Contestó su amiga contando hasta diez.

Si, es que había olvidado…debo pasar a comprar vitaminas……

Vitaminas?

Si, vitaminas.

Otro segundo y no podría evitar reir.

-OK- dijo el chico R – Nos vamos?

- Claro- contestó Hermione tratando de mantener su personalidad "reina de hielo"

Se acerco a su amigo para despedirse….- Te odio.

- Yo también te quiero.


End file.
